


Link up slow ride

by purplefox



Series: ShukitaWeek2019 AfterdarkVersion [6]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Shukita week day 6 SoulmatesSometimes Yusuke gets a glimpse of the past during sex
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: ShukitaWeek2019 AfterdarkVersion [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575691
Kudos: 29





	Link up slow ride

The thing about having linked souls and being created for each other. The thing about having met several life times over and over again. For Yusuke the strangest thing about being Soulmates with Akira was always seeing a sight and knowing he had seen it somewhere somehow before. It was just erotic.

He fought back his gasp as Akira slowly rolled his hips. Akira riding him was not a new sight it was just sometimes in moments like these things crossed for him. The erotic sight of Akira on top of him savouring the feeling of Yusuke inside of him would cross with another image. Akira still but another life another time.

Longer hair, cocky expression. His eyes fluttered no matter the lifetime. His hands braced on Yusuke’s chest. Long hair perfect to wrap around Yusuke’s wrists. Gods above the feeling of this would never change no matter how many lifetimes they lived. They were just perfect together.

While they had metaverse troubles and student life to think of right now. Sometimes when Akira was more Joker than the student he tried to be things got crossed for Yusuke. Sometimes the persn that he was with got crossed with the man that Akira once was.

He had loved that man and he loved this one. This one was a teenager like himself and his hair was not waist length but he was beautiful.

Yusuke caught Akira’s hands and tugged him down as Akira trembled. His legs squeezed Yusuke’s hips as he sank further and further down. The glassy look in his eyes only made Yusuke harden further. This entire thing never failed to be erotic.

Yusuke could get lost in this. He caught his breath and wrestled his control as Akira pulled back a bit. The way he tightened around Yusuke made him gasp right before Akira slid his hand to Yusuke’s stomach.

“I know what you’re thinking about.” Akira’s raspy voice made Yusuke smile. He moved his hands to Akira’s hips and the first thrust took Akira off guard. His eyes glazed and his head dipped forward. When he looked back up the heat in his gaze was captivating. “That’s deep Yusuke.” He sighed before he met the next thrust. “And I know what you’re thinking about.” His free hand he slid through his curly hair. “Thinking about when this was long?”

“Like you.” Yusuke panted. “Were not thinking of the same. Thinking of times when swords were necessities.” He groaned as Akira rocked forward before he rocked up. The slow slide down robbed them both of breath. Their compatibility seemed as though it would kill them sometimes but Yusuke was not going to give it up.

“Every life the gods bless you with-“ Akira’s eyes glazed and his fingers tightened on Yusuke as he sat fully down. “With a ridiculously.” He panted. “Oh fuck.” He leaned forward as his cock splattered them both with precum. “Don’t move.”

“We’ve just begun.” It took so much from him to remain still. “And already you’re on edge?” Yusuke panted. “Joker.”

“Not my fault that I was blessed with such a-“ Akira sighed as he slowly rose up a bit. The tightness and heat made Yusuke wince before he sighed. “So good. It’s always so good. Whether here in Tokyo or off the side of a battlefield. You’re always.” He panted. “Good for me.”

“We are the completed painting.” Yusuke gasped as Akira rose up and then sank down much faster than before. His body accepted him so well. Their compatibility was so good. The things that they did, there was no one else for them. It was not just the bodies that were fulfilled it was their souls and hearts. “Akira.” There it was again.

It was Akira but it was a lifetime ago too. Yusuke could almost feel the grass under him. He could feel the long soft strands of hair. The same moans that spilled from Akira spilled from this man too. no matter the lifetime or the circumstances. This man would always be his and no matter the lifetime he was always so devilishly erotic.

“They give you this huge thing.” Akira gasped as he rocked his hips. Yusuke clung onto his self control and moved with him. The rhythm that they both knew. It suited them both. How love could control a man. How this could sustain a man. “They give you this every single time.” He smiled as he leaned back. Yusuke’s grip was a support as Akira rode all the way up before he shuddered and sank back down. His cock bobbed before precum dripped onto Yusuke’s stomach.

“They know without it.” Yusuke moved his hands from Akira’s hips to his waist before he made him move forward for a deeper thrust. “That someone like you can’t be satisfied.”

“The things that you say.” Akira’s laugh echoed in two worlds for him. That devilish man that he followed so many times ago and here and now. “And they are true in the end.” He sighed as he moved forward. “Yusuke.” His body was tighter, hotter and his entire face showed his slide into pleasure. “You’re so deep.” His breath hitched. “Fuck. Always. I can take to this point but Yusuke.” His fingers wrapped around his leaking cock. “It’s always too good.”

“This connection.” He tried his best to keep his thrusts slow but Akira wouldn’t let him. Yusuke batted Akira’s hand away and took over. He stroked his cock until Akira cried out and exposed his throat for him. A scene he had seen so many times but the here and now was just so beautiful. “Ours is forever.” He kept his grip tight and his pace loose as Akira gave his body up to him.

The slow grind that came with every thrust. The way they knew just how to push up or down. How to rock against each other. With every pant that he drove from Akira Yusuke was rewarded. The familiar tightness. The own rush of his blood and the way that Akira felt so perfect for him.

“Never.” Akira gasped as he held onto Yusuke’s shoulders. “Could get this with anybody else.” He stressed. “Just us. Just me. Just you.” He choked up as he shuddered. “Always yours.” He gasped as he came in Yusuke’s hand.

Yusuke hissed as Akira tightened up around him as he came. Akira’s cum splattered across their stomachs and as his lover slowly relaxed Yusuke kept a slow pace that picked up as the tremors for Akira eased. “Always.” Yusuke promised as his hands settled on Akira’s hips. “Us. No matter the time.” He would meet him over and over again and always know him. “Forever Joker.” Yusuke gasped as he came deep in Akira’s body. “Forever.”


End file.
